


The cities will burn for you, my dear.

by ThisB_tchEmpty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on Tommy’s stream, Dad!Sapnap, Funeral, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, The description of violence isn’t that graphic, and I love that head cannon, because I said so, but better safe then sorry, sapnap has fire powers, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisB_tchEmpty/pseuds/ThisB_tchEmpty
Summary: When Sapnap found out, cities and forests burned to the ground.Without remorse because those people didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve an ounce of his forgiveness as the fire seeped out of his skin burning everything that dared to touch him.“You’re having a funeral.”“Yeah.”“Tommy died.”“I know.”—Spoilers for the Dream SMP based on Tommy’s stream from the 1st of March!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The cities will burn for you, my dear.

When Sapnap found out, cities and forests burned to the ground. 

That’s all he was good for, now. Destruction of the highest caliber and he was more than fine with that because Sapnap was born from fire and hate and destruction and was nothing if not protective and that was his kid.

His _kid_.

His kid that Dream beat to death in that tiny box of a room as he begged and begged and _begged_ for him to stop.

So he burned it all.

Without remorse because those people didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve an ounce of his forgiveness as the fire seeped out of his skin burning everything that dared to touch him.

Anything that stood between his cottage deep, deep in the woods and that prison was never going to survive, not until Dream was as good as dead.

Except- he stopped when he was more than halfway down the prime path, that was still intact and was taking everything Sapnap had not to burn as Tommy had loved that stupid path, because people were gathered outside Tommy’s little shack.

Talking it seemed although it was all too sad to be anything other than what he hoped it wasn’t.

A funeral.

“Sapnap?” Sam called, pushing past a few people to stand in front of the other man. His face twisting in discomfort at the heat radiating off of him. “What are you doing here?”

Sapnaps skin glowed as the fire beneath it burned harder than he thinks it ever has.

“You’re having a funeral.” He points out like they don’t know, as if they hadn’t realised that was what they were doing.

Sam frowns, looking back at the people gathered. Pretty much everyone was here except George and him. 

And Dream. 

Which-

_Oh._

“Yeah.” Sam agrees, frowning more if that was possible when Sapnaps skin cracks and the lava that flows through his veins is visible.

It looked painful.

It wasn’t. Or maybe it was but Sapnap’s been having a hard time feeling anything, recently.

“Tommy died.” Tubbo adds, appearing at Sam's side. He looks how Sapnap feels. Completely devoid of emotions.

“I know.” He says, because he does. Knows that all too well, wished he didn’t have to know because it hurt. Hurt so badly to know.

“Where were you going?” Sam asks, bringing the conversation back to him, back to why he had called out to Sapnap in the first place.

He wonders, briefly, if Sam had left Tommy in the prison on purpose. If he had wanted Dream to kill him. 

He crushes that thought the moment he sees the guilt that’s swimming in Sam’s eyes.

“To kill Dream.” He says easily. The simple statement has everyone stopping and turning toward them. 

And it was simple. He was going to make Dream suffer like he never has before.

“You- What?” Tubbo stutters out. 

“I’m going to kill Dream.” He gestures slightly in the direction of the prison, with a shrug of his shoulders.

As if this isn’t a big deal. As if this is an everyday occurrence.

“Sap you can’t kill Dream.” Quackity says from his place in the crowd, his voice the same soft tone as when he had told him that Tommy had died in the first place.

It was weird seeing Quackity be so soft and quiet and everything he usually isn’t. Sapnap hates it.

Hates that Quackity was the only one who even thought to tell him, the one that he now can’t stand to be near because he gave Sapnap some of the worst news of his life.

“You’re having a funeral for a sixteen year old kid.” He points out, again, like they don’t know. His face unnaturally emotionless. 

No one replies, they don’t know how too because this whole thing is fucked. Everything about this is fucked up and none of them have even tried to do anything about it.

“ _My_ sixteen year old kid and you didn’t even invite me.” He says, even though he knows for a fact that they don’t know how well he really knew the kid.

They didn’t know that Tommy had been staying with Sapnap when he wasn’t working on the hotel. They didn’t know he had adopted Tommy the minute he found out how down right neglectful Phil had been.

They didn’t know that he had comforted the kid more than a few times when the nightmares got too much. They didn’t know that.

They didn’t know any of it.

“Dream killed Tommy.” He looks at everyone staring at him, at the fire burning in his hands and his clothes that are covered in burn marks, at the way his skin is breaking and the lava is even more visible now.

He sees the way they look at him and he wants them to burn just as much, in this moment. 

“And he’s in prison because of it.” Sam replies. 

Sapnap wants him to burn the most.

“No.” He glares at Sam. “He was in prison for all the other shit he did. Tommy died in that prison with him.” He so desperately wants to burn this all down, more than he ever has before.

More than he had when he’d left his cottage the hour before.

“He died because you wouldn’t let him out. Even as he begged you too.” Sapnap keeps glaring just so he won’t hurt anyone. He saw the security footage, had seen the desperation on Tommy’s face.

Sees it every time he closes his eyes.

“How do you know that?” Sam asks, because he didn’t show anyone that footage, could barely watch it himself.

“He begged you to let him out, just like he begged Dream not to kill him.” He continues, like he hadn’t even heard Sam. “He begged you and you just watched. How could you do that to him?” 

“He signed an agreement. He knew the risks.” Sam argues, it’s weak but it’s all he has right now.

“You could have separated them. Dream tormented him, you heard him. Dream tormented him and you did nothing.” He keeps going, like he can’t stop because he can’t. He needs them to understand. “He beat Tommy to death with his bare hands, he hit him again and again as he begged Dream to stop and you didn’t do anything to stop it.” 

He needs them to be as angry as he is, needs them to be furious and for them to burn inside as much as he does. He needs someone other than him to be so angry that it feels like they can’t breathe, until they are suffocating like he is as he stands here.

He wants them to suffer just as much as Tommy did in that cell and he wants them to suffer a hundred times worse as well.

Someone has to pay for Tommy’s death and it sure as hell isn’t going to be him.

“Dream deserves a punishment worse than death and if I have to be the one to deliver it then so be it.” His voice is thick with emotions and heavy with the weight of the threat. “I will happily watch as he burns alive and dance as the ash rains down on us.”

The ground beneath his feet is covered in burn marks that he can’t bring himself to care about as everyone stares at him. They’re looking at him as if he’s the bad guy and he wonders if he is.

He doesn’t mind being the bad guy, anymore, if this poor excuse for a funeral is all the good guys can do when the kid who gave up everything for them dies.

“You can’t kill him!” Jack yells, he’s stood in the middle of the crowd and if he wasn’t surrounded by so many people Sapnap would have killed him.

“Why?” Sapnap tilts his head to the side like a puppy would, his blank face making the whole thing more ominous then it needs to be. “Because he did what you and Niki couldn’t?” 

Jack takes a step back, like the answer physically hurt him. 

Tommy had told him about the Niki and the woods and the close call with the nukes. He’d figure it out immediately and Tommy had begged him not to hurt them.

“The only reason you’re alive right now is because Tommy asked me not to kill you.” Sapnap stated. “So you don’t get a say on what I do to Dream because you,” He raises his voice, but not loud enough to be a yell. “Are a traitor and a coward!” 

“Tommy trusted you and you betrayed him.” He lowered his voice back to its usual volume but the words remained just as heavy. “If it was up to me you would be dead.” 

The silence hangs in the air for longer than anyone would have liked.

“Sam you can either open the prison or I can burn it to the fucking ground.” He looks back at the creeper hybrid and can see the internal battle happening on his face. “It’s up to you.” 

“He can’t let you in Sapnap.” Tubbo answers, he’d been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time. He had almost forgotten he was there.

It takes everything Sapnap has and then some to not kill him right then and there. He was supposed to be Tommy’s best friend. How can he not be just as angry as he is?

“You can’t stop me.” He says, instead of any plethora of insults he could have come up with. 

“I know.” Tubbo nods and pulls out the axe of peace from his bag. “We had to break into the prison locker to get his stuff back.” He chucks the axe between his hands. 

Sapnap is sure that Tubbo will swing the axe at him any second now but as he looks at him, at this _kid_ he realises that he’s just as tired of all this as Sapnap is.

Tubbo grips the axe by the head and holds it out to Sapnap.

“Make him pay.” 

He nods as he grabs the axe and sets the area surrounding him on fire when Sam moves to stop him.

The alarm for the prison is going off moments later and by the time the guards get there Dream is gone and Sapnap sits in his place.

(He hands his armour and weapons over without any fight and he laughs and laughs and laughs as the lava falls back down and he’s stuck alone in the cell that smells like blood and ash and the memory that his son was murdered by his best friend in the exact spot he sits.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this during lesson so sorry about any mistakes! 
> 
> Let me know what you all think!


End file.
